The Return
by Starlight000
Summary: The group have rescued Henry. Neal is awaiting their return in Storybrooke. Emma struggles with her feelings and doubts about Neal. Surprised by someone who gives her advice, Emma makes her decision. And a certain pirate is happy with the outcome. -COMPLETE-


**Hey fellow Oncers! This is my first OUAT fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Emma stood on deck aboard the Jolly Roger. They had found Henry with the Lost Boys who had sheltered him from the Shadow. All the credits went to Hook really. He located the boy at Hangman's Tree and fought the Shadow with everyone. She was impressed by his efforts. Before he came back on his ship, she had written him to be a villain. However, this journey had changed her mind. He had taken a sword in order to protect Henry. He was still healing. Charming and Snow had preconceived thoughts of him and initially told him to back away from Emma. Like a pirate, he neglected too and Emma was surprisingly glad. Even now, she's scared of the fact that he can easily read her. Though there was the matter of Him. Belle had contacted them via magic mirrors explaining that Neal came through a portal with Phillip's, Aurora and Mulan's help. He was awaiting their return to Storybrooke. And Emma was dreading it.

She may have mentioned that she loved him before he slipped through her fingers. She was right; there would always be a part of her that loved him. Emma was a strong woman, but it had taken a long time for her to nurse the wounds he created. The only good part of their relationship was the fact that Henry was created. That kid would be the death of her and she didn't mind one bit. Having him back in her life was a treasure and she couldn't easily give him back. Deep in thought, she didn't hear the sound of footsteps approach her. It was the person she least expected to pay her a visit. The Dark One hesitantly stood by her side and glanced around them.

"It's great to be coming home, isn't it?"

"There is something about Neverland though"

"I cannot wait to see Baelfire! Do you feel the same way, Miss Swan?" This conversation was becoming way too personal, Emma thought.

"I'm glad he's alive, Henry is too" She swore she saw Rumple roll his eyes at her statement.

"Oh please, Miss Swan. It's so obvious that you and that _pirate_ have some kind of relationship. Though like many other women, he'll just toss you away like a rag doll!"

Emma was practically fuming. What business of his is it to place his opinions of her love life?

"I don't think that's any of your business." Emma coldly replied.

"Under any consolation, it is. I would hate to see Bae hurt by such frivolities. After all, he's been nothing but good to you!" Rumple stated.

If only he knew what He did to her? Before Emma could retort something back, another voice stopped her.

"Is there an issue here?" Hook raised his voice. It seemed he had appeared out of thin air. His eyes were narrowed at the Crocodile. Whatever they were talking about, it clearly had set Emma off. Rumple just glared at him and replied with-

"Nothing of your concern, actually!"

"Ah but it is, you are causing disruptions on my ship, which makes it my concern!" Hook countered. Rumple just looked at the pair and took his cue to leave, glowering at them all the same.

"Did he bother you?" His voice was laced with concern.

"No, not really. Ambushed then lectured me about my choices." Emma replied. She didn't notice that he had edged closely towards her.

"What about?" He didn't expect her to answer as per usual.

"In a nutshell?" Hook nodded.

"That Neal is the best decision for me and that I should be more excited to see him!" Emma hesitantly put.

"And are you? After all somehow, he hurt you deeply" Curiosity had got the better of him. Emma whipped her head around, shocked at his revelation.

"What makes you say that?" Emma said. Pointing at himself he just said "Open book remember!" Emma just sighed and made the mistake at looking at him. They held each other's gaze for a while, challenging the other to say something. Eventually, Emma withdrew herself from his gaze and stepped back.

"I should be going, check on Henry or something"

"Emma, you didn't deserve whatever he did to you. I know he left, hence your trust issues." Hook softly said. There was a pause. "I always say: A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets" The words hung heavily in the air. She nodded at him then went below deck.

Hook remained in the same spot, thinking over the events that just happened. He had seen a different side to her. Whatever his feelings are for her, he knew it's useless. She's just going to go back to the father of her child, whatever her doubts may be.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was woken early and was expected to help around the ship. In a few hours, they would be back at their adopted home: Storybrooke. Hook's words had remained in Emma's head all night. Henry was so excited to be on the ship. Currently he was being taught sailing by Kil-Hook. Henry had taken to Hook as his new best friend. He had asked him to teach him to sail and when they returned home- sword fighting. Charming was a bit hurt that Henry had asked Killian. Everyone was cautious of the duo, expecting Hook to show his nasty side. But, it never appeared, all they saw was the smiles and kind suggestions towards the boy. Emma was contemplating this quite a lot. Snow had witnessed her daughter in deep thought and approached her.

"Puzzling isn't it, to see someone you think you know, then are completely surprised by their actions." Snow knew enough that whatever was brewing between the pirate and her daughter was only the beginning. Emma was wary of her mother's cryptic message.

"What are you getting at, Snow?"

"Nothing, just that you shouldn't over analyse a person." Snow stated then walked away to complete her duties. Emma turned back to Henry and Hook who were smiling and laughing. Hook caught her glance and held it until Henry asked him another question.

They had now reached the waters of which they came through. And with the magic bean they had acquired in Neverland, Hook tossed it in the waters and ordered everyone to their positions. Henry ran to Emma and held onto her. Charming and Snow were at the mask, whilst Regina held the ropes. Rumple was on the main deck, looking at everything at sight. The portal swirled and the ship sailed to it, bracing themselves, their vision suddenly blackened. At the end of this dark tunnel, was a small beacon of light. Sailing through, there was a small _pop_ and they found themselves at the docks of their beloved town.

Leroy had spotted them and signalled the rest of the people to come. Hook docked the ship and everyone went off the ship to meet with everybody. Rumple shared a tender embrace with Belle and Snow and Charming were warmly greeting everyone. The town was ecstatic that Henry had returned and smiles and hugs were exchanged everywhere. A voice was heard in the distance. Neal's.

"Emma" he whispered. He walked towards her and squashes her with an awkward hug. She returned the gesture, glad that he was alive, yet embarrassed to be watched by everyone. Then suddenly he kissed her with such passion, while the town whooped and whistled. Emma felt no sparks at all. Breaking apart, Henry seized that moment to attack his dad with hugs. Rumple swooped upon the scene, overjoyed to see his son again. Emma slinked back into the crowd and stood with her parents.

She was still in a confused state. She had no idea what to tell Neal. She felt him stand beside her and pull her closer, which only made the crowd celebrate louder. Emma noticed that a certain someone had disappeared, which only made her worry. Then slowly they all moved to celebrate at Granny's. It was just her and Neal now.

"Neal, I have to-"She was cut off by another kiss. Just let me speak, she thought!

"Everything can be the same now, Ems, we can be a family!" Neal said

"Neal, no! I can't do this with you. I'm sorry, I just can't!" disentangling herself from him. Shocked he let her go.

"What do you mean? I worked a lot to get here Emma, I've done everything right, and it was always you making the wrong decision. I mean you kept Henry away from me all these years!"

She couldn't believe him; apparently he had forgotten the thought that he had hurt her badly in the past. The fact he broke all his promises.

She turned around and leant on the banister. His presence grew angrier by the minute. Then she snapped.

"How can you say that, you left me all those years ago? Pregnant and stuck in jail! You don't get to say anything on the matter! I don't love you anymore!" Emma was really riled up now.

"Is it him? That pirate who tore the love from my family! Don't deny it Emma, my father told me everything! As for the past, I had no choice, I had to hide from my father and August said it would help you with your destiny!" Neal spat out.

"You always had a choice and yours was to abandon me! You know, someone once told me that someone who's unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets! So Neal, you don't get to get me back, you never fought, you left, so you deserve what's coming!" Emma screamed at him.

Neal just walked away from her and followed a few people heading to the diner. Emma sighed and thoughts that today's events had really taken its toll on her. She remained by the docks hoping that she wouldn't regret her decision. And she wouldn't. The waves crashed and the winds howled, yet Emma's thoughts remained the same.

Visions of a certain pirate was swirling in her head, remembering that time in the Enchanted Forest, whilst captured when she added that he would've left her too. She was also shocked by his response. '_Actually no, I wouldn't have' _Emma was now thinking of Henry, how he would react to this situation. She was hoping that her family would understand her.

Time passed and Emma finally departed the docks and returned to her apartment. However, she was unaware that the whole time a certain someone paid witness to the whole argument. Killian left straight after that public kiss. It made his whole body boil and he thought that was it. Emma would go with the Crocodile's son and play happy family. He was surprised that she included his saying and what that coward had done to her. Like father, like son. He was going to go up to her, but he thought it better for him to remain hidden in the sidelines.

Throughout their whole journey in Neverland, their relationship had changed. Now he was remotely accepted by the town and had the attention of her lad. Killian knew that one day, they would end up together and then he would shower her with the love she deserved, but firstly he had to give her time. And he would.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
